


Rings

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Husbands AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian loses his wedding ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Despite not being besties, they’re family now. So when Damian realizes the ring is missing, he doesn’t want his husband nor any of his brothers to know, so he goes to the next best thing - his brother in law. But he did this by using their secret ‘villain in the area’ code so Kon would rush over. Kon had just shown up and realized Damian duped him, when Tim called Damian for like, the third time in ten minutes (because Damian wasn’t answering his phone). Damian had thus far refused to answer any of Kon’s questions of what was happening, so he was already hella exasperated.

“Distract him.” Damian hissed, throwing the phone in Kon’s direction. “You tell your good-for-nothing husband to keep mine busy until I give him a _signal_.”

“Oh my god.” Kon muttered, lifting the phone to his ear anyway. “Tell me Colin isn’t as crazy as his _beloved_.”

“What is going on?” Tim demanded. “What’s he freaking out about?”

“I honestly have no idea. Said he lost something.” Kon tried, watching as Damian literally threw everything off the coffee table. “Said Colin can’t know until he found it?”

“Oh jeez, one of _those_ things.” Tim sighed. “Look, I can buy _maybe_ a half an hour.”

“Yeah that…that’ll have to do. I’ll try to get him at least…I dunno, presentable by then.” Kon pouted. “Your family, man. I _swear_.”

“Yeaaah. It’s a lot to handle.” Tim drawled. “But if it’s any conciliation, I love you?”

“Kent.” Damian whispered hoarsely, whipping around with an angry stare. “ _Now_.”

“Love you, too. See you hopefully soon.” Kon rolled his eyes. “Though I think your brother is about to kidnap me for all eternity.”

“Aww, that means he likes you!” Tim laughed, fondly. “But yeah, see you soon.”

Kon made an affirmative noise, then clicked the phone off. “He’s staying away, right?” Damian called. Kon looked up to find that the younger man had disappeared. He exhaled, and went walking through the apartment. He found him in the library, literally climbing a shelf before he began tossing books to the ground. “Don’t be useless, come help me look.”

“Dude.” Kon deadpanned. “You have yet to tell me what we’re looking _for_.”

“It…doesn’t matter.” Damian waved off. “Just tell me if you find something out of the ordinary, or something that is clearly in a place it shouldn’t be.”

“Okay, well,” Kon drawled, looking to the left. “This wall hanging of antique assassin swords? That seems out of the ordinary.”

Damian scoffed. “Be serious, Kent.”

Kon closed his eyes. Inhaled, then slowly exhaled. “Damian.” He muttered, lifting off the ground, rising to the high ceilings of the penthouse. “What are we looking for.”

Damian paused in his throwing, gaze lowering sheepishly. “…My wedding ring.”

“You lost your _wedding ring?_ ” Kon questioned incredulously. “Come on, even I’m not _that_ careless.”

“I didn’t _lose_ it.” Damian snapped, turning slightly. “I just…don’t recall putting it on this morning. And when I realized my error and went to retrieve it, it wasn’t where I believed it to be.”

Kon translated: “You lost it.”

Damian pursed his lips, turned back to launching books over his shoulder. “…Yes.”

“So why are you looking on the sixth shelf of your incredibly ostentatious bookshelf?” Kon asked, floating gently over the other shelves, trying to determine if he could see a shimmer or flash of anything. “You should be retracing your steps.”

“I am.” Damian countered. “This is where I read.”

“Of course it is.” Kon drawled. Because who wouldn’t find solace in reading twelve feet off the ground. “I can’t believe I’m still surprised by that kind of answer.”

“I can. What you Kents lack in brainpower, you make up for with brawn.” Damian droned as he climbed back down the shelf. He paused at the floor, though, blinking absently before looking up to watch Kon float back to the ground. “I…I’m sorry. That was rude.”

Distraction and embarrassment was clear on Damian’s face, so Kon couldn’t do anything but smile. It was funny, how seriously Damian took his relationship with Colin. How important it – and all the symbols _of_ it – was to him. “It’s cool, man. No worries.”

“Don’t tell my you two are suddenly getting _along_ ,” A voice sounded from the doorway. Damian jumped and spun around to see both Tim and Colin standing there.

“Uh-oh.” Kon hummed, dropping the last few inches to the carpet. “Tim, you said half an hour.”

“I said _maybe_ a half an hour.” Tim corrected, cheekily. “I never _guaranteed_ anything.”

“Damian?” Colin was already frowning, and that seemed to force Damian to shrink further into himself. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just…” Damian mumbled as Colin approached. And it was a superpower in itself, how easily and how quickly Colin could break into Damian’s space, how long he could stay there, how Damian would never lash out against him. “I appeared to have misplaced something.”

“You? _Really_?” Colin asked, with a disbelieving bark of laughter. “What did you misplace, I might’ve moved it.”

Damian quirked his lips to the side, reaching out and running his fingers over Colin’s left hand, twisting the black ring on his fourth finger slowly. “Potentially…my wedding band.”

He closed his eyes against the impending disappointment he expect on Colin’s face. Instead, he felt Colin’s hand turn and grasp his, a loud chuckle escape from his lips.

“Oh, Damian. You didn’t _misplace_ that.” Colin said warmly. Damian opened his eyes, staring up at his husband in confusion. Colin took his free hand, digging in his jacket pocket.

In the corner of his vision, Damian saw Kon approach Tim. Saw Tim smirk knowingly, and focused his glare over Colin’s shoulder at him. “What’re you laughing at, Drake.”

“Here.” Colin interrupted, producing a small red velvet box. He juggled it in one hand, using his thumb to pop the lid. Inside was Damian’s ring, black to match Colin’s, shiny and newly polished. “I got them cleaned. Tim said he knew a guy.”

“Please, you make it sound like some sort of drug deal.” Tim snorted, producing his own small ring box and presenting it to Kon. “I just knew I was taking ours in. Figured I’d share the wealth.”

“I didn’t think you’d notice.” Colin admitted apologetically. He swapped Damian’s right hand for his left, flicking the ring out of its holding and tenderly slipping it back onto Damian’s finger. “You were so distracted by that business deal this morning. Figured I could get away with it. So I nabbed it while you were in the shower.”

And Damian’s shoulders visually dropped in relief, as Colin lifted his hand and kissed at his fingers. He exhaled a sarcastic, grateful, and incredibly pleased: “I hate you.”

“Yeah.” Colin hummed mischievously, interlacing their fingers so the glimmering rings sat next to each other. He admired them for a moment, before kissing at both rings once more. “I figured.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Husbands AU things](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/husbands-au)   
> 


End file.
